A power inverter, or inverter, is an electronic device and/or circuitry that changes direct current (DC) into alternating current (AC). Some inverters also have the capability of converting AC into DC, and vice versa. The input voltage, output voltage and frequency, and overall power handling depends, in part, on the design of the specific device/circuitry. The inverter does not produce power. Instead, the power is provided by an AC or a DC source. A power inverter are entirely electronic but historically have been a combination of mechanical effects (such as a rotary apparatus) and electronic circuitry. Static (electronic) inverters do not use moving parts in the conversion process. For example, digital signal processors (DSPs) can perform the functions of generating an AC signal that were once performed by mechanical devices.